aujourd'hui je ne fuis pas
by Promethee35
Summary: OS* Parfois les choses ne finissent ni bien ni mal, elles finissent juste ... comme ça. OS*


Bonjour à vous braves gens.

Un petit OS rikiki mini aujourd'hui ?

Je sais pas trop si il est triste ou non, ça dépendra de votre état d'esprit à la lecture. Sur ce « amusez » vous bien et profitez de la lecture de fanfictions. Ça ne durera peut être plus très longtemps !

Non, aujourd'hui je ne fuis pas 

La nuit était tombé depuis bien longtemps sur la ville. Le froid aussi mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il y a des fois comme ça ou peut importe le temps qu'il fait, la température ou même si il fait nuit ou jour, c'est juste … comme ça.

Ils avaient tous fuient la cérémonie de remise des médailles il y a quelques heures. Une exfiltration rondement menée ! Ils c'étaient passé le mot dans la salle pour tous quitter discrètement les lieux et se rejoindre dans leur Q.G, leur point de ralliement à eux. Le bar de Castle.

Cette histoire était enfin terminée. Affaire classée. Le président du congrès plongeait pour tous ses crimes dont le meurtre d'une avocate de N-Y. La table était entourée de tout les amis qui trinquaient, réuni dans la gloire : Castle, Esposito, Lanie, Gates, Martha et même Alexis. Après toutes ces années de galère pour venir à bout « du dragon » celui ci avait été vaincu. Mais au prix de bien des sacrifices : de morts, de blessés et de cœurs brisés. Pourtant ce soir ils fêtaient l'existence. Une chose si simple mais pour laquelle on oublis souvent de lever nos verres.

« Carla n'est pas venue ? » Demanda Esposito à Rick.

« Non, je la rejoins plus tard. » Lui répondit l'intéressé alors que toute la salle vibrait sous les nombreuses discutions de ses occupants.

Ils attendaient une dernière personne, la seule qui pouvait vraiment fermer le cercle. Le lieutenant Kate Beckett. La grande star de la police de N-Y. Elle avait été accaparée toute la soirée par les grands du « centre ville ». Ses amis étaient impatient de pouvoir profiter d'elle. Mais elle ne vint pas. A la place, un coursier passa la porte du bar et demanda au barman un renseignement avant de s'avancer vers leur table. Il demanda à parler au docteur Parish. Celle ci identifier il lui tendit une enveloppe. Le médecin s'en saisit et l'ouvrit laissant tomber sur la table deux jeux de clefs. Elle regarda alors à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe et en ressortit une lettre manuscrite. Esposito qui se trouvait juste à coté de la jeune femme regarda avec plus d'attention l'enveloppe.

« C'est l'écriture de Beckett ! »

Mais Lanie ne faisait déjà plus attention.

« Lanie,

Je te demande pardon.

Je suis sans doute la pire meilleure amie qu'on puisse avoir. Mais ne t'énerve pas. Cette fois je ne fuis pas. Non, cette fois je ne fuis pas.

Je t'écoute parler Lanie. Quand nous sommes toute les deux, je t'écoute. Parce que tu es mon amie. Parce que quand j'étais en colère contre lui tu étais la seule à l'insulter de tout les noms devant moi juste pour me soutenir. Et ensuite tu me laissais pleurer tout en m'énumérant les choses qui faisait de lui un abruti et qu'il ne me méritait pas. Mais je savais que au fond, tu n'en pensais pas un mot. Mais tu le faisais parce que a ce moment là, j'avais juste besoin de ça. Tu es mon amie Lanie et je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier pour ça.

Mais aujourd'hui je m'en vais ! Non ne t'énerve pas. Je ne fuis pas. Je te laisse les clefs de mon appartement et celles clefs de ma moto. Tu demandera à Esposito de lui faire prendre l'air, je suis certaine qu'il en sera ravi. Dis lui de ne pas trop insister lorsque le temps est humide. Elle est comme son ancienne propriétaire, elle déteste la pluie. Dis aussi à Ryan que je lui laisse mon cassier et qu'il n'a cas le vider et mettre les affaires quelques part. Dis leur ne pas être triste. Dis leur merci pour moi.

Quand à lui. Lui ne lui dit rien ! Je t'en supplie à genoux Lanie, ne lui fait pas lire cette lettre. Épargne le de moi une dernière fois.

Je ne fuie pas Lanie. Je le libère. Je le libère de moi et de cette promesse qu'il ma fait alors que j'étais allongée sur le sol d'un cimetière. Je le libère pour qu'il puisse avancer. C'est une femme bien tu sais. Nous avons parlé toutes les deux et c'est une femme bien. C'est tout ce que j'ai a dire ça ce sujet. C'est triste hein ? J'aurai t'en voulu te dire de la haïr autant que je la haïe et on aurai pu l'insulter et énumérer ensemble toutes les raisons qui font qu'elle ne le mérite pas. Mais c'est une femme bien Lanie. Une femme tellement bien.

Et il la choisit et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour ça. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit de toute façon ! Alors fais en de même. Il mérite d'être heureux. Oui Lanie si il y a bien quelqu'un qui le mérite c'est lui. Alors non je ne fuis pas. Je le libère.

J'aimerai le voir. Juste une dernière fois. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas Lanie. Ô comme j'aimerai rester près de lui. Tout les jours. Une vie entière. Une éternité. Mais ça ne serai pas bien Lanie. Parce qu'il doit être avec elle et je refuse de voir ça. Je ne peux pas. Parce que ça fait mal. Il n'y a pas d'autre mot pour exprimer ça. Ça fait juste … mal. Peut être devrait on en inventer un particulier pour cette douleur ou peut être simplement qu'il existe mais que je ne le connais pas. Mais ça fait mal Lanie, tellement mal. D'une douleur qui vous stop, d'une douleur qui vous écroule, d'une douleur qui vous vide de toutes vos forces. D'une douleur sans médicament, sans échappatoire.

Il y a quelques temps encore je ne distinguait pas la différence entre le jour et la nuit et maintenant que je perçois enfin les rayons du soleils, leur chaleur ne me réchauffe pas. J'ai tellement froid Lanie. Tellement mal et froid. Alors je pars. Je ne sais pas où et pour combien de temps, mais je pars.

J'aurai du lui en parler. Maintenant que toute cette histoire est terminée. J'aurai du aller vers lui et lui dire. Lui dire que je ne voulais plus avoir mal. Qu'il m'avait aidé à me libérer de l'emprise de la mort de ma mère et que maintenant il pouvait arrêter. Arrêter de me faire du mal en étant avec elle ! Mais en avançant vers lui ce soir j'ai réalisé que je n'avais pas le droit de faire ça. De lui enlever ce bonheur qu'il avait t'en attendu. Alors j'ai regardé et j'ai vu qu'elle le faisait sourire et encore une fois je me suis arrêté. Coupée dans mon élan je n'existais soudain plus. Je n'existais plus et lui riait. Je n'existais plus mais j'ai souris. J'ai souris parce que lui en faisant autant. Et j'ai compris.

J'ai compris Lanie que je vivais à travers lui. Alors non aujourd'hui je ne fuis pas Lanie, aujourd'hui je vie. »

Lanie pleurait maintenant. Elle serra la lettre contre elle et inspira un grand coup. Elle ne prêtait alors aucune attention aux regards inquiets de ces amis. Réalisant soudain qu'elle n'était pas seule elle les regarda, tous les un après les autres et ce mis à sourire entre les larmes.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Osa enfin lui demander son compagnon.

Lanie prit tous son temps pour répondre, réalisant que, quoi qu'elle choisissait de faire, beaucoup de choses allaient changer. Elle prit finalement une décision.

« C'est la plus belle lettre d'amour que j'ai jamais lu. » Dit elle alors que tout les regards étaient braqués sur elle.

« Elle … elle t'a envoyé une lettre d'amour ? » Demanda Esposito qui, comme les autres, ne comprenait absolument plus rien à ce qu'il se passait.

Elle rit alors.

« Non. Elle ne s'adresse pas vraiment à moi. » Dit elle en regardant l'écrivain qui était assit en face de lui et en lui tendant la précieuse missive.


End file.
